Sentiments
by HarlowKnox
Summary: Lo sucedido aquel día en Barts, aún está en la memoria de muchos y pocos. Un murmuro en las calles, un hecho en los periódicos. Todo mundo sabe del fraude que Sherlock Holmes fue, pero la muerte no fue un obstáculo para él, pero si un sufrimiento para todo aquel que lo conoció, y él salvo.
1. Prologo

Lo que ocurrió aquel día en Barts, aún se comenta en las calles de Londres. Hay algunos que evitan pasar por aquella calle y otros tienen la oportunidad de bromear con ello. Las tardes siempre son lluviosas, como aquel día… En el piso, aún hay marcas de lo ocurrido. En los noticieros, periódicos e internet, la noticia se sigue contando, con algunos cambios en la misma, pero al final, siempre termina con el recuerdo del suicidio del Detective Consultor.

En Scottland Yard, aún hay un Detective Inspector que, sin notarlo, se culpa de una muerte en la cual no tuvo nada que ver. Sólo hacía su trabajo pero el trabajo siempre es sinónimo de sacrificios.

Nada ha cambiado desde ese día, el tiempo se detuvo por unos minutos y después siguió su rumbo, como siempre sucede cuando alguien muere, pero eso no significa que para quienes lo conocían, su mundo se detuviera, y el tiempo avanzara lentamente.

Las palabras no pueden describir lo que John Watson sentía. Lo que Mrs. Hudson pensaba y quienes una vez confiaron en él, se sentían traicionados por un hecho que no era verdad. Un falso detective, quien le mintió a toda una ciudad y todos se preguntaban, cual era la ética que la policía sostenía, al confiar en un farsante; alguien que creo a un "villano" para hacer de sus crímenes, una forma egoísta de actuar.

John Watson no volvió al 221B de Baker Street desde que él murió. No se sentía completamente bien, como para regresar a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos. Los recuerdos de la guerra se habían ido desde que conoció a Sherlock, pero con todo esto, habían vuelto. La soledad en la que se encontraba en un principio, volvió y no podía hacer nada para poder olvidarse de todo lo que vivió. Por un año, así fue… John Watson, encerrado en su habitación, sin saber que escribir en su blog, pues el simple hecho de entrar y ver aquellas entradas sobre sus aventuras con Sherlock, lo llenaban de tristeza y enojo a la vez, un sentimiento que no le gustaba tener, pues en realidad consideraba a Sherlock su amigo.

Cada fin de semana, regresaba, sólo para ver a Mrs. Hudson. Tomaban el té, hablaban un poco y John se retiraba. Ella también sentía que había perdido a un ser muy querido y ahora las noches en Baker Street eran calladas, cuando antes se podía escuchar el sonido del violín a las tres de las mañana, incluso, los disparos los extrañaba. Mrs. Hudson, no quiso poner el anuncio de "Se renta" porque sabía que John, pasaba al menos unos diez minutos ahí dentro. Aunque seguía siendo el mismo departamento, estaba más limpio, con las cosas de Sherlock dentro cajas y olvidadas en la que era su habitación.

El único amigo que John seguía teniendo era Mike Stamford, aquel quien los introdujo hace años, sentía la necesidad de apoyar a John, ese día, más que el anterior. Sobre Mycroft Holmes no se sabía nada más bien el trato con él había terminado y John no quería saber más de él, sin embargo, Mycroft aún se interesaba en John por una razón. Noelle, una joven que John conocía a la perfección, alguien que sabía que podía confiar pero no era de fiar. Tenía costumbres, mañas muy bien conocidas por Mycroft pero aún no descubría el misterio en la chica. Quien se volvió más allegada a John Watson y ahora las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

Lo sucedido aquel día en Barts, aún está en la memoria de muchos y pocos. Un murmuro en las calles, un hecho en los periódicos. Todo mundo sabe del fraude que Sherlock Holmes fue, pero la muerte no fue un obstáculo para él, pero si un sufrimiento para todo aquel que lo conoció, y él salvo.

El reloj marca la medianoche, en una casa olvidada por muchos. Secreto a voces de que alguien vive ahí. Algunos dicen haber visto a alguien, otros alegan que hay tres personas que salen y entran a lo largo del día. Nadie, además de ellos, puede entrar…


	2. Capítulo Uno

Las palabras sobran para demostrar lo que uno siente. Hemos visto el sufrimiento, incluso lo hemos sentido. Era su regreso a Londres, la joven caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Su maleta cargaba y observaba que ahí estaba su amado hogar. Vestía un vestido color azul marino, mayas del mismo color y tenis color negro, un abrigo de un azul aún más oscuro y bufanda que combinaba con todo. Sus mejillas rosadas estaban así por el aire frío que envolvía a la ciudad. Su cabello casi bicolor, estaba sostenido en una cola de caballo; negro de un lado y la mitad del otro, la mitad que sobraba era rubia. La joven de sólo veinte años, tenía una presencia que se hacía notar a cada lugar en el que iba, subió a un taxi que la llevaría a Baker Street.

Aunque el viaje fue un poco largo, a ella no le intereso mucho, pues después de muchos años, volvía a Londres, a donde había nacido. Volvió a encontrarse con la cuidad que la vio nacer, pero a la temprana edad de seis años, fue llevada a Francia. El volver significaba que por fin se había deslindado del cuidado de su padre y de todos quienes la protegían. Llegaría a Londres con el propósito de conocer al socio distinguido de su padre y a quien ella llamaba tío, quien le pudo dar un departamento en el centro de Londres.

La calle era Baker, el número… 221B. Cuando llegó, sólo observó el lugar, la calle y su alrededor, después de pagarle al taxista. Se quedó parada, sin decir nada, solamente contemplando lo que sería su hogar por unos meses. Tocó la puerta y una mujer le abrió, hubo un intercambio de sonrisas y la dejó entrar. El lugar era un poco acogedor, comparado en los lugares en donde había estado.

— ¿Qué le parece? —Dijo la mujer aún sonriente.

—Es un buen lugar… —La joven menciono con un acento peculiar.

— ¿Francia? —Preguntó curiosa—. Tiene un acento mezclado…

—Mi padre es Francés, mi madre Británica… Nací aquí pero me mude a Francia a los seis años. —Contesto mientras observaba el lugar.

—Debí suponerlo, su apellido es algo francés…

—Todo mi nombre es francés… Noelle Rue Moran —Musitó en un acento francés.

—Bueno, señorita Moran…

—Por favor, dígame Noelle —la chica sonrió volviendo su atención a la mujer.

—Está bien, déjame mostrarte donde vivirás. Debo decirte que tendrás unos vecinos algo molestos.

—Descuide, eso no será problema.

—Sólo fue una advertencia, debo hacerlo… Ya que salen y entran a cada hora del día —comenzó a decir mientras subían las escaleras—. Oh, y si un día vez policías por aquí, bueno, ellos son los culpables.

—Entonces… ¿son criminales? —Preguntó Noelle algo preocupada.

—Oh no, es que… son algo así como detectives…

Noelle sonrió ante la idea, cuando su mirada se quedó fija en la puerta frente a ella. Mrs. Hudson la abrió y le entrego las llaves. Le dio la bienvenida de nuevo y la dejo en su nuevo hogar. El lugar era pequeño, como la entrada. Ventanas grandes que dejaban entrar un poco de luz. Cocina pequeña, habitación y baño pequeños. Aún así a Noelle le fascinó que comenzó a desempacar de inmediato, tratando de hacer de ese frió departamento, suyo solamente.

Pasaron dos horas para que Noelle terminara de arreglar su nueva "casa" pero sabía que no podía pasar todo el tiempo ahí, pues tenía que atender una cita con el amigo de su padre. Tenía hambre, pero tenía que hacer eso antes que otra cosa. Tomo su abrigo y bufanda, salió del departamento tomando un suspiro.

Noelle era distraída pero atenta. Perdía la razón cuando se distraía con cualquier objeto o persona, incluso perdía la atención cuando se preguntaba cosas que no debía pensar. Sus distracciones siempre fueron problema. Un brazo roto, una cicatriz pequeña en el labio inferior, una semana en el hospital por ser atropellada por una bicicleta. Noelle era un poco torpe pero eso no opacaba su mente y razonamiento al momento de poner atención. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, su mente se ocupaba en lo que podía comer y que era lo que el socio de su padre quería con ella, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando cayó al suelo.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento

La joven comenzó a disculparse con la persona contra quien choco. Estaba apenada y se sentía más torpe de lo normal. Se sonrojo al instante. Miró a la persona con quien choco. Ojos azules, cabello negro y cara alargada. Ella no olvidaba rostros, pues a él lo había visto en los periódicos en Francia un par de veces y cuando llego a Londres, en el aeropuerto, ahí estaba de nuevo. Se trabo para hablar.

—Tranquila, fue un accidente —Dijo aquel hombre, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Tú… Sí eres él… —repetía con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie— Sherlock… Sherlock Holmes

—Vaya, la chica te conoce… —Una voz en tono de burla se escucho por encima de ellos. Un hombre rubio, que aparentemente se encontraba con él —No me digas que eres parte del club.

— ¿Club? —Bufó negando con la cabeza mirando atentamente a los dos—. No… y tú debes ser… John Watson —dedujo la chica—. Wow, no pensé que ustedes vivieran aquí… Detective consultor, según dicen las lenguas, eres bueno… un fenómeno de la internet. Pero a ti no te agrada ese título, de hecho lo odias debido a como frunces el ceño.

—Las lenguas, dices… Pero tú no eres de por aquí, ¿Cómo me conoces? —La miró un instante—. Eres rubia natural, te gusta ser la freak del grupo debido a tu vestimenta. Déjame ver —Se agacho un poco para verla a los ojos—. Ojos aceitunados, trabajo dental… como el de cualquier francés. ¿Paris? No… una pequeña villa… aún tienes pasto en el cabello. ¿Tienes, qué? ¿Dieciocho años?

—Veinte. Francesa parte británica. Esa es la primera impresión que doy, pero vamos, tú sabes que no soy así. Ahora… supongo que estas molesto con tu hermano ¿no? ¿No te deja salir a jugar? No necesitas ser un experto para leer a las personas. Estas estresado, no hay ningún caso para ti en estos días…

—Y tú estás angustiada por no saber qué ocurrirá en tu cita en unos momentos…

—Listo, eres muy listo…

—Más listo que tú, sí. Sherlock Holmes, a tu servicio.

—Noelle Moran, a los tuyos.

—Tu trabajo dental, es perfecto por cierto…

—Y tu trabajo como detective, es excelente…

John Watson sólo observó la bizarra escena, tratando de comprender que era lo que ocurría. Lo que empezó como un ataque, término en algo que parecía una disculpa, entre ambos. Pero algo era seguro, los dos tenían ese problema de decir lo que pensaban o veían. La conversación duro poco, Noelle tenía que atender su cita y Sherlock no la quería dejar llegar tarde.


End file.
